


Black hole

by Tillymint



Category: Holby City
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Depression, F/F, References to Depression, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillymint/pseuds/Tillymint
Summary: Warning about depression and accepting it.





	Black hole

**Author's Note:**

> Very short start as not sure if anyone wants to read it. If you do please message me and I will continue.

Serena sat staring straight ahead as she sat in the living room staring out of the floor length window. She focused on the large conifers which fenced them in. Serena felt so alone, in a way she was, Bernie was in the kitchen cooking tea, she was in the house, just a different room. Serena had never felt like this before. Normally Bernie could be out of her view and she would be fine. This felt different. Even though she could hear her clattering around, she could smell her Perfume she still felt alone.  
Things had changed for her recently. Not her feelings for Bernie, but the feelings she had for herself. She was no longer happy with herself. Serena had noticed that she had started waking up feeling like she was living under a black cloud. She wanted more than anything to speak to Bernie but she couldn’t find the right words. She had tried many times but always failed. She sat here now wondering how she could tell her soul mate that she couldn’t see any light in her life.


End file.
